Skin and Bones
by Abertsause
Summary: Annabeth is anorexic, will anyone try to help her? Or will they just avoid her?
1. Prolouge

**Flames ARE welcome! Thxs**

_Annabeths POV_

Its been one month, five days, and two hours since i've become anorexic. Ever since that girl at school called me fat, I havn't been the same. My body threw up every meal, even though I wanted to keep it down. I exercised for hours, even though I was tired. I couldn't stop. I was too afraid to tell anyone about my problem. So, I didn't. Gradually, my body became slimer and slimer. My fear level went higher and higher.. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm anorexic.

**I know it's short, but thats just the intro. We'll get more in depth next chapter.**


	2. Just another day

**Please commet! THXS!**

_Annabeths POV_

I walked through the front gates of my school, Yancy Acedemy. As usual, people who were remotly close to me, moved away. They all thought I was a freak. They'd said it to my face multiple times before. I ignore'd them, and walked to my class. When I sat down for Advisory, the person sitting next to me leaned so far away from me he fell of his chair. I just looked at the board, feeling bored.

The first half of the day inched by, after 4th period the bell rand, signaling it was time for lunch. As I was walking to the cafeteria, I heard someone say that there was a new kid coming to our school tommorow. Not, that _I_ even cared at all. I got my lunch and sat at my usual table, where nobody sat at all. I mabey got through half of my sandwich, when I felt something gurgle in the pit of my stomach. I rushed to the bathroom, and threw up what I just ate. When I was done, I sat on the floor and cried. There was nothing I could do. Nothing to do. After about 5 minutes, I got up and smoothed my hair, flushed the toilet, and looked in the mirror. You would just be able to see the outline of my ribcage. It was scary lookin. But, I just put on a sweatshirt and walked out of the bathrom.

I knew it was coming,"God Annabeth, you're such a FREAK!" Another one, "You are the worst, most desgusting thing I have ever seen." The next one hit me hard in the gut, " Why don't you just crawl in a hole and DIE, so we don't have to see you anymore." I didn't stop, I just grabbed my backpack, and bolted out the door, leaving my half eaten sandwich on the table. I ran to he front of the school and threw up again. My stomach was empty, so this was just vile. I wiped my mouth off with my sleeve. The bell rang, finnaly lunch was over. I picked myself up, and went to 6th period.

When I got home, I was greeted by my father, "Hey sweetie, I just made a batch of cookies, want one?" "No thanks,i'm not hungry."I replied "Really?he asked You're lunch was at 11:45, and its 4:00,thats a lo-" "I'm not hungry!" I snapped. He looked at me with a hurt expression. I never snaped at him." Thanks though," I said in a calm voice. With that, I hurried upstairs.

It was 7:00, I was doing my homework when a knock came from my door. My father said quietly,"Annabeth? Dinners ready, if want to come down." "Sure, be down in a sec," I replied. Downstairs, my father was putting a pot of spaghetti on the table. He scooped me one spoon and put it in my bowl. We said grace and started eating. He tried to make small talk but we mostly ate in silence. I had a bowl and felt fine. So, I had another bowl. I got that down too. I thought, mabey it's gone. I had another bowl. I got that down too. I thought am I free? I thought too soon. I felt a HUGE gurgle in the pit of my stomach, I didn't say anything to my father, I bolted down the hallway, slammed the door, and hurled so hard and so long, my body ached all over, I 'd been crying the whole time. But, once I finished, I cried so hard, that I became dehydrated and tired. I didn't get a glass of water or anything, I just said goodnight to my father, who was extremely confused, and climed into my bed.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I remembered that a new student was coming tommorow. Great, just another person to hate me.

**Whatcha think GOOD? BAD? Commet please! **


	3. New kid

**Commet on what you think! Thxs!**

_Annabeths POV_

Another day, is another day filled with torture. The same things happen, people avoid me, as I do to them. In Advisory, I took my seat. When Advisory started, my teacher said that we have a new student. I wasn't excited, I didn't start gossiping on who it might be, like the other people were doing. I just stared at the door waiting for someone else to walk through. When he finnaly did walk through the door, every girl gasped. Except me. The guy had jet black messy hair, and sea green eyes. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and black pants. You could tell he had a lot of muscles. All the girls, except me, pulled out their phones and started texting. It was pathetic if you ask me. He walked to the front of the room, and the teacher asked what his name was. He replied,"Percy Jackson."

I didn't talk to him at all. I didn't glance his way, or try to get his attention or anything stupid like that. He was in my 3rd and 4th period class. The bell rang after 4th period, it was lunch time. I got an apple and some milk. I didn't want what happened last night to happen ever again. I sat down at my spot and 30 seconds later, Percy Jackson sat right across from me.

"Hi," he said to me. I looked around to see if he was talking to someone else, but sure enough he wasn't."What do you want?" I may have asked a little too harshly. "Geez," he said. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I didn't respond I just took a small bite of my apple. " You just looked lonley, so I thought I'd sit with you, since I don't know anyone here."he said "It's ok.I'm not lonley," I replied. A girl named Carla, walked over to Percy, and sat down. " Hey hot stuff."she said "Umm, hi?"he replied. She looked at me then back at him."You don't want to sit with _her,_ she's a freak." Percy glared at her."That's mean,she's right there, and I don't think she's a freak. So why don't you leave me alone, because I was talking to her, not you." Carla and I looked at him shocked."What did you just say?"she said."Percy replied,".Alone." Carla said,"I can't believe I thought you were hot." With that she walked away.

I took another bite, this one was big. and a huge gulp of milk. Percy turned back to me."Wow, that was really rude." I was about to say, "I hear it a lot." But, before I could say anything, I heard a gurgling sound in the pit of my god. I bolted to the bathroom. I heared Percy say'"Wait!" I ran into stall and slammed the door. Just in time too,I vomited what little was in my stomach. I could feel the apple chunks, I could taste and smell the milk. Even after the apple and milk was long gone, I was still vomiting. I couldn't stop. It took 15 whole minutes before I stopped not including the 5 minutes of crying. Lunch was over. But, I was taking my time.

I flushed, and looked in the mirror, My eyes looked more suken in than normal. I could almost see the actual bone of my wrist. I could see the bottom set of rib cages. I wasn't getting better, I would never get better. I didn't do anything to try and hide anything. I just walked out, I wasn't paying attention, so I was supriseed when I walked into Percy. "What happened? Are you ok?" he said. "I'm-I'm fine," I replied. "Oh my god, your face, I can see your ribs, yo-" "You want to rub it in some more!" I snapped. Percy looked suprised."Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Yeah? Well, now you do," I replide. I walked by him hitting him in the shoulder. " Hey, can I at least get your name?" he asked. "Annabeth," I said qucikly as I rounded the corner.

**Well? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Confused

**Hey, commet please flames are welcome. THXS!**

Day after day, it was the same thing. I don't know why Percy sits with me, he just does. He tries to talk to me like we might actually be friends. Ever since I yelled at him, he hasn't brought up the fact that iv'e been getting skinnier and skinnier. Not that anyone could tell, or if they even cared. Every day I wore sweats. No one suspected a thing. But, now every one called me "Garbage girl, or Hobo freak." Percy was almost always looking at me with a concerned look in hia eye.

The day inched by. I didn't eat anything for lunch, so no hurling today. Percy sat with me, again. He asked why I didn't eat anything, and I just replied, " I'm not hungry." He didn't look like he believed me, but he also didn't press me about it. After lunch, it seemed impossible but the day got even slower. I didn't hesitate to run out the front gate when the bell rang. As, I was walking home, I heard somebody calling my name, it was Percy.

When he caught up to me, he said,"We have to talk." I was confused, but I nodded my head slowly. He walked me to his house so we could ' talk'. When I walked into his house, I smelled cookies, warm fresh baked cookies. My stomach growled loudly. Percy heard it, he asked, " Would you like a cookie? My mom loves to make them." " No thanks," I said. "I'm not hungry." To be honest I was STARVING! But, I was so scared that what happened eith the spaghetti, would happen again, so I said I wasn't hungry, even though I was. " Oh come on Annabeth! I just heard your stmach growl, it's probably becasue you didn't eat lunch," he said to me." No thanks, I'm not hungry," I said again slowly."Annabeth," Percy said. " Please don't make me," my voice cracked. " I don't want to hurt again."

Percy looked hurt." Annabeth," he said. " I would never hurt you." I could feel the tears starting to well up. Oh no, hear come the water works. I tried to stay strong, but I couldn't. I broke apart into a million different pieces. I started sobbing uncontrollably. I don't know when I started or when I ended, but when my sobs became sniffles, I realized I was crying on Percys chest. His shirt was soaked. " I'm sorry,"I said to him. " It's ok." I realized that it was 5:45, I needed to be home by now. " I have to go home," I told him. "Alright," he replied.

As I walked out the door, Percy said " Annabeth," I turned. " I will help you with this."

**I'm sorry if this sucked, or I'm glad if you enjoyed it. But please, Commet Commet Commet!**


	5. Pain

**Hey,tell me what you think. Thxs!**

_Annabeths POV_

I thought all night, and even this morning about what Percy said, " 'I will help you.' " What did he mean by that? I mean he didn't know, no one did. It's not like he could even help me. I thought about this while I showered. Right before I put on my sweats I looked in the mirror.I could see my arm bones. My, ankle bones. I could see half of my rib bones. But that wasn't the scary part. My shoulder and hip bones came to a point.

I started hyperventilating. Aparently very loudly too. My father knocked on my door,"Annabeth? Whats wrong?" "Nothing," I lied. " Just remembered that we have a test in Science, and I forgot to study for it." I may have said it pretty quickly, but he didn't question me." Oh ok," he said.

As I walked onto the campus, Percy ran up tp me. "Hey,"he said.I didn't say anything. "Listen, I said I was going to help you and I am, bu-" "No you won't,"I snapped at him."Or more like you can't. So why don't you just leave me alone, because you can never help me." I ran past him all the way to class.

I kept runnning all the way to the field out behind the school. Then the whole football field, and beyond that. I told my body to stop running, but it wasn't listening. So, I ran into a wall to stop myself. I was so thirsty and hungry, that before I even realized what I was doing, I took a huge gulp of water and ate an old granola bar from my backpack. I waited a few minutes, and nothing was comeing up, so I walked back to school.

I was gone a whole half hour. I missed Advisory. No one even noticed me when I sat down in the back of the room. For the first half of the day, I didn't do anything. I didn't talk, or eat, or anything but walk. I didn't go to lunch. I just sat in the hallway, staring at the wall. A group of boys were walking my way."Uh oh guys,"one of them said."Look out its Hobo freak, shes crazy!" They all laughed. Another one said, "Hey guys, we better run, we might die from garbage girl's steanch!" That set them busted out laughing. I just stood up, about to leave.

One of them pushed me down, hard."Sit down, freak," he said to me. The whole left side of my body hurt. I tried to stand up again, but he pushed me down again. I heard a gurgaling sound in the pit of my stomach."Oh no," I said. "What did you say?"one said.I managed to get out one word before all hell broke loose."Help," I said. I vomited all over the floor. My body shook violently. The boys were long gone. Even if I ate a small amount of food and water, I still vomited for 20 minutes. It took away so much of my energy that I passed out. Before I slipped into darkness, I saw someone was lifting me into his arms and taking me away from here. All I saw was his hair color. It was jet black.

**Good?Bad? Sorry it took so long, but I accidentally deleted it, so I had to re-type it.**


	6. Through my eyes

**Tell me what you think!Thxs!**

**PERCYS** _POV_

Annabeth was laying in my bed resting. It's been 2 days since I found her in the hallway, exhausted, and laying next to a pool of her own vomit. I brought her to my house right after it happened. She hasn't woken up since. Occasionally, she would scream for help. Or, she would scream, "It hurts!" I knew what she was talking about. I'd figured it out on my own. Annabeth is aneorexic. I figured it out in a couple days.

Each day, she was a little skinnier than the day before. She rarely ate, and when she did, she threw it up. I looked up aneorexic people, and signs that you could be aneorexic. Annabeth matched everyone of the signs. I told her that I would help her, but she doesn't believe me. She doesn't know I know. But I will help her. Wether she likes it or not.

**Hey, tell me what you think. Do you likes Percys POV? Do you like it as Annabeth POV? Tell me what YOU think! Sorry it's so short.**


	7. Hope

**Tell me what you think. Thxs!**

_Annabeths POV_

I woke in a room I didn't reconize. For the record, it's pretty scary. I sat up in the bed I was laying in and saw that I was in a room that didn't look like it had been cleaned in a while. Over to my right, Percy was sleeping in a chair. He keptmoving around like he couldn't get comfortable. Was this his room? Why did he me take here? How long had I been here? The last thing I remember was the hallway... What about my dad? Does he know I'm here? Is he worried? Does he know? Does Percy know?

These questions formed in my mind over and over again for a while. Finally, Percy woke up. "Annabeth?" "Percy," I said quietly." Why am I here?" I asked him. He got out of the chair and sat next to me on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. I didn't respond. I got out of the bed and walked around his room. I saw a picture of him with his mom by a swimming pool. He was grinning like a maniac holding a medal. Next to the picture, on the wall, the same medal from the picture hung on the wall. It said " Fastest swimmer " That type of stuff is what was hanging all around the room.

Behind me Percy put a hand on my shoulder. " Annabeth," he said," don't talk, just listen. I know. I know how much this must suck for you. It's been painfull for me to watch you go through this. But I'm going to tell you again, and this time, I hope you belive me. I will help you." I turned around and looked him straight in the eye. " You know what's wrong with me? You'll help me? Trust me Percy, if there was a way for you to help me, I would've figured it out already."

I started to walk away, but Percy grabbed my wrist. " You still don't belive me do you Annabeth?" I turned my head and looked at him. " You're aneorexic! I know, you don't have to hide it from me. But if you don't least _try _to let me help you, you'll die Annabeth! And I don't want that to happen to you, because I care about you!" His voice quieted down," Please Annabeth, just let me help you."

I turned around and hugged him. "Ok," I said into his chest. " You can help me."

**Sorry for the long wait. But, the past week I havn't been feeling well. Anyway, tell me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
